Expresado en canción
by Danybel
Summary: Una coleción de sonf fics escritos por mi. para todo publico! Cap 7: Why don't you kiss her?
1. Intro

Primero y principal, necesito una introducción al fic.

Los sentimientos a veces se expresan con canción.

Las canciones expresan sentimientos.

Eso significa que los sentimientos son canciones.

De ahí el nombre del fic:

_Expresado en canción._

Esta es una colección de songfics escritos por mi, todos y cada uno de ellos protagonizado por los personajes del los libros de Harry Potter.

A principio de cada historia va a haber una especie de advertencia anunciando las cosas que pueden suceder en el capítulo (como las parejas, un tema en específico, etc.)

Ninguna historia es continuación de la anterior, todos y cada uno de los capítulos son historias completamente diferentes.

Desde ahora me disculpo con aquellas personas que el material de este fic les moleste.

Nota: no todas las parejas son heterosexuales, y como yo quiero que todos las puedan leer, para eso va la advertencia al comienzo de cada historia, para que se las puedan saltar.

Este fic no contiene contenidos altamente sexuales, y si hay algo referido al tema es solo insinuación y/o dejado a su imaginación.

Ah Si! las letras están en cursiva, y la historia, normal.

Como siempre, cada capítulo está dedicado a alguien en especial.

Y por último, es extremadamente cursi xDDDDDDDDDD

Espero que les guste, Danybel.


	2. Imaginame sin ti

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío y nunca lo será, así tampoco lo es la canción.**

**Advertencia: realmente, no hay ninguna, pero por si acaso… este capítulo es un Harry/Ginny.**

**Dedicado a Ani-Ceci**.

_**Imagíname sin ti.**_

Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos de su casa vacía, observando con cuidado todas las cosas, los adornos, los artefactos que ahí había. Su mirada se posó en la chimenea encendida, y un retrato brillaba con malicia sobre la misma.

El moreno se acercó a el, tomándolo entre sus manos, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos el rostro feliz de la chica que lo acompañaba en la foto, cuando todo era perfecto.

_Mientras brillen las estrellas  
Y los ríos corran hacia el mar  
Hasta el día en que tú vuelvas  
Sé que no te dejaré de amar  
_

Un suspiro inundó el vacío salón, donde los glamorosos muebles descansaban, esperando ser ocupados de nuevo con aquellos cuerpos calientes que solían acomodarse uno junto al otro, reposando luego de un gran día.

El marco dorado volvió a ser posado en el borde de la chimenea, donde momentos antes había estado, los pasos volvieron a sonar en el piso de madera, haciendo eco por toda la estancia. El joven acomodó sus lentes con la punta de sus dedos antes de volver a suspirar.

La había perdido.

_  
Si escucharas mi lamento  
Si me vieras volverías,  
Ya he pagado un alto precio  
Por el mal que yo te hacía  
_

Lo supo desde el momento en que sus manos se habían posado en aquella morena despampanante de ojos azules, y desde ese momento se maldijo.

Un sonido lo distrajo de su pensar; llamaban a la puerta.

Harry se encaminó a esta y la abrió, dejando frente a ella a la mujer de sus sueños, la hermana de su mejor amigo, aquella que había perdido.

-Ginny…

_Soy culpable ya lo sé  
Y estoy arrepentido, te pido_

-Buenas tardes Harry- el moreno la dejó entrar al instante, tomando la chaqueta que ésta traía y colgándola en el perchero- vine por el resto de mis cosas.

-Ginny, por favor, déjame…

La frase fue cortada por la chica, que, con dolor marcado en la vista, dijo en un quedo susurro:

-lo siento Harry, pero no quiero escucharlo, ya me duele suficiente.

_Imagíname sin ti,  
Y regresarás a mi  
Sabes que sin tu amor,  
nada soy  
Que no podré sobrevivir._

_  
_Ginny se encaminó al piso superior, seguida por el moreno. En una de las habitaciones había varias maletas y cosas en una caja, cosas, que ambos habitantes observaron con tristeza.

La chica movió ligeramente la cabeza a los lados y comenzó a agarrar sus cosas, haciéndolas levitar con su varita, llevándolas hasta la puerta por la que había entrado momentos antes.

-Ginny, por favor, no te vallas- Potter la había tomado del brazo, el hechizo se rompió y todo calló al piso.

-Lo siento Harry, pero es suficiente para mí…

-Pero yo te amo Ginny, dame otra oportunidad

-Ya te he dado suficientes, ya te di todo lo que pude, pero ahora- su voz se quebraba- quiero respirar…

_Imagíname sin ti  
Cuando mires mi retrato  
Si algo en ti, queda de mí  
Regresa por favor,  
Imagíname sin ti  
_

-Ginny, mi amor…- Harry la tomó por la cintura y le dio la vuelta, quedando uno frente al otro- por favor, vuelve conmigo, te lo suplico, no sabes lo difícil que se me hace vivir sin ti.

-Si lo se…- su voz era a penas un susurro, un susurro quedo y doloroso- se como te sientes, pero no puedo vivir toda mi vida de esta forma.

-Ginny…- La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, aspirando su perfume, dejándose abrazar por el hombre.

La posición duró solo unos momentos, las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos verdes, negándose a salir.

_Se ha borrado mi sonrisa  
Y la lluvia no ha cesado,  
Si supieras como duele  
El no tenerte aquí a mi lado  
_

La chica se separó con fuerza del cuerpo masculino que la atraía a si mismo, suspiró con fuertemente antes de volverle la espalda, levantando la varita de nuevo, cuando su mano fue detenida por la del moreno.

-Espera un momento.

La chica, curiosa, bajó la varita, dejándola suspendida en su mano, a un costado de su cuerpo, viendo como Harry se acercaba a la chimenea, tomaba algo y volvía a su lado.

-Esto es para ti.

_Soy culpable ya lo sé  
Y estoy arrepentido  
_

En sus manos estaba el retrato de borde dorado, una foto tomada apenas un año atrás en una fiesta familiar, donde ambos estaban sonriendo con felicidad.

-Quiero que recuerdes todo lo que pasamos juntos, y que si en algún momento decides volver, sabes que aquí te estaré esperando.

-Harry…- Las lagrimas corrían libremente por el rostro del moreno, silenciosas, pero dolorosas.

-No digas nada, por favor- Harry tomó una de las manos de la chica- piensa en mi cuando estés sola, y piensa que soy sin ti, y te darás cuenta que te necesito, eres todo para mi Ginny, por favor, prométeme que no dejarás de pensar en mi.

-No puedo hacer eso Harry, es demasiado lo que me pides.

- Solo imagina como es mi vida sin ti, y querrás volver, solo hazlo…

-No Harry, no puedo hacerlo, me has lastimado, y es una herida profunda.

_  
Imagíname sin ti,  
Y regresarás a mí  
Sabes que sin tu amor,  
nada soy  
Que no podré sobrevivir_

-Lo se…- Harry besó la mano de la pelirroja- y por eso, te pido disculpas- Le acercó su chaqueta y la ayudó a ponérsela- Solo ten en cuenta que voy a esperarte, todo el tiempo que sea necesario, aquí estaré.

-Me llevo el retrato- Dijo Ginny, levitando todas sus cosas- y lo pondré en mi cuarto, cuando esté lista, volveré, pero no se decirte cuando sanará mi herida.

-Yo te ayudaré a que sane, te lo prometo- Harry suspiró- Voy a volver a comenzar, volvamos a comenzar…

-Luego…

Ginny abrió la puerta, y salió, desapareciendo luego de pasar la reja de entrada, dejando a Harry de pie en la puerta.

_Imagíname sin ti  
Cuando mires mi retrato  
Si algo en ti, queda de mí  
Regresa por favor,  
Imagíname sin ti..._

Una brisa fría rozó el cuerpo del moreno y éste cerró la puerta, apoyándose de espaldas a ella, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran con libertad por su rostro.

Lo sabía, la había perdido, y con ella, se fue toda su vida.

Secó su rostro con la manga de la franela, y se encaminó a la cocina, donde se sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente y se sentó en el sofá que tantos recuerdos le traía.

_**Fin.**_

**Bien, esta es la primera historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

**La canción protagonista es Imagíname sin ti de Luis Fonsi.**


	3. Para Alcanzarte

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío y nunca lo será, así tampoco lo es la canción.**

**Advertencia: Ninguna xDDD**

**Dedicado a Carly (es que estaba pensando en ti TODO el tiempo mientras escribía esto xD)**

_**Para alcanzarte.**_

Draco Malfoy caminaba por las calles de Amsterdam, con una bufanda gris cubriendo su cuello, los pequeños copos de nieve caían contra su abrigo, y su vista se paseaba por el lugar, viendo con extremo cuidado a la gente, los lugares y todo a su alrededor que pudiese darle una pista.

El rubio suspiró dejando que el vaho saliera de su boca. Su mirada se posó en uno de los enormes ventanales que la librería dejaba ver, su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Unos días mas tarde, el rubio caminaba por las áridas calles de El Cairo, sintiendo el sol en su rostro, otra vez, viendo a todos lados, buscando, solo con la mirada, entre la gente, entre las estancias, los espacios vacíos entre casas y tiendas. Nada.

_Para Alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mar entero_

_Y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo_

_Tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el universo_

_Y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero_

Había llegado tarde, ya se había ido y en ningún momento tubo la oportunidad de una palabra, ni siquiera una simple mirada. De nuevo, sonrió para si mismo y siguió su camino, adentrándose en uno de los grandes hoteles de la ciudad.

La lluvia lo recibió una semana después cuando salía del salón de apariciones de Guadalajara, sus ojos se cerraron ante la las ligeras gotas sobre su rostro, sintiendo como el agua se llevaba todas sus preocupaciones. Si, era un idiota por ir a cada lugar tras ella, siendo un mago poderoso, pero le gustaba, y ella, huyendo, lo llevaba a los mejores lugares del mundo.

_Ahora que se donde estas_

_Y que se como hacer para ser tan feliz_

_Voy a luchar por ti_

Sus manos se pasaban por sus platinados cabellos un día de ese caluroso verano en Buenos Aires, deteniéndose en uno de esos bazares muggles que ella tanto amaba, comprando una de las bebidas mas frías que tenían para seguir su camino.

Sin duda, este viaje, esta persecución lo tenía feliz, nunca, en su corta vida, había visto cosas tan maravillosas como las que veía ahora, todas tan diferentes de aquellas que conocía, las culturas, las fiestas, todo.

_Ahora que ya probé tu amor_

_Y que descubrí quien soy_

_Voy a acabarme los caminos alcanzándote_

Había pasado meses tras ella, buscándola por todo el mundo, viajando por todos lados, nunca mirando atrás, siempre con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, preguntando como podía por ella, maravillándose por todo lo que había descubierto, pero aún así, nunca la alcanzaba, pareciera que siempre iba un paso adelante.

_Voy a hacerte sentir lo que eres para mi_

_Voy a vivir por ti_

Al sétimo mes de la búsqueda llegó a Buffalo, en pleno invierno, viendo a todo el mundo corriendo de aquí para allá buscando el regalo perfecto, gritando en las tiendas, peleando por los objetos. Todo esto hizo que una carcajada saliera de su boca, feliz ante la era visión de la gente.

Aprovechó que era de mañana en un día sábado para entrar en una hermosa tienda de joyas, donde todo en su interior brillaba. Una hermosa cadena de oro llamó su atención, tenía el largo perfecto, y de adorno una hermosa rosa hecha con rubíes, era perfecta, solo para ella.

_Para Alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mar entero_

_Y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo_

_Tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el universo_

_Y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero_

La dependienta de la tienda lo observó y se acercó hasta el rubio, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?- preguntó la hermosa chica de cabellos rojos.

-Quiero este collar- dijo señalándolo.

-¿Solo eso?- contestó ella sacándolo del mostrador y poniéndolo en sus manos.

Draco lo observó por unos instantes, delineando con la punta del dedo la forma de la rosa- Un momento- Dejó la cadena en las manos de la muchacha y se acercó a la sección de anillos, buscando uno- y esto- señaló esta vez un hermoso ejemplar, de oro blanco, con un pequeño diamante en el tope.

_Se que te voy a extrañar_

_Y que voy a llorar alguna tarde que tal vez yo pierda el rumbo_

_Pero yo se que al final nuestro amor va a ganar_

_Porque no hay nada en este mundo tan profundo_

-La persona a la que le va a dar esto es muy afortunada- La chica sacó el anillo, lo colocó en una cajita de cristal, un lasito azul marino en la parte superior y una sonrisa- El collar está en la mesa.

Draco se acercó y lo tomó, abriendo la caja alargada y observándolo, imaginándose como se vería en su cuello. Pagó el alto precio que esto requería y salió con la bolsa, sonriendo.

_Voy a hacerte sentir lo que eres para mi_

_Voy a morir por ti_

Esas navidades las pasó en Calgary, en un lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad, observando, con deleite, a todas aquellas personas que se encontraban celebrando de la época.

Aún ese hermoso regalo estaba guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, esperando el momento indicado para ser entregado. Draco sonreía a todas las personas que lo miraban, diciéndoles un Feliz Navidad siempre, estos devolviéndoles el saludo con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole siempre algo de beber, el cual él rechazaba.

En la víspera de Año Nuevo volvió al sur, celebrando en la isla de Margarita entre ruido, música y felicidad la llegada de un nuevo año, y con éste, nuevas esperanzas.

Muchos se le acercaban para entablar conversación, y todos eran rechazados de la mejor forma posible por el rubio.

_Para Alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mar entero_

_Y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo_

_Tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el universo_

_Y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero_

En enero paseó por Berlin, observando la alegría que había en los rostros, llegando a una posada en el centrote la ciudad, dejando descansar su cuerpo en el estar, luego de reservar una habitación para la noche. Realmente, no tenía razón para estar ahí, en ese país, pero decidió que un descanso no le caería mal a nadie y ahí estaba. Pero sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando, frente a él, pasó caminando aquella que tanto había estado buscando.

-Hermione.

La chica se giró y al verlo frente a ella entró en pánico, trató de correr, pero el rubio fue más rápido y la detuvo.

-¿Por qué me sigues huyendo?- preguntó el rubio soltándola, dándole la oportunidad de irse, pero esta no lo hizo.

-Tengo miedo…- las palabras salieron en un susurro de sus labios- Draco, por favor, vete.

_Voy a hacerte sentir lo que eres para mi_

_Voy a vivir por ti_

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si al fin te encuentro?- la sonrisa en su labios hizo que la chica se quedara callada.

Draco la besó y ella respondió a la caricia, para luego separarse con lentitud, temiendo que el tiempo se lo llevara.

-Ven- La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una de las habitaciones del hotel- quiero….que veas algo.

Draco solo subió una ceja ante las palabras de la chica e iba a decir algo cuando las palabras se quedaron en sus labios. En la habitación había una chica, de cabellos castaños sentada en la cama, con un bebé en brazos.

-Es… ¿Hermione?- Draco la observaba mientras ella se acercaba a la chica y tomaba el bebé en sus brazos.

_Para Alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mar entero_

_Y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo_

_Tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el universo_

_Y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero_

-Tiene apenas dos meses, y necesitaba algo de ropa- Granger metió una de sus anos en el bolsillo, mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella- Draco Malfoy, conoce a Alexander.

El rubio tomó al bebé en sus brazos, notando el poco cabello castaño y los enormes ojos grises que este le devolvía. Su sonrisa creció cuando el bebé hizo un sonido de alegría y subió una de sus manitos, tratando de agarrar uno de los rubios mechones de Malfoy.

La chica tomó al bebé de nuevo, dejando a Draco con cara de puchero, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo girarse.

_Y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero_

_Y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero_

-Hermione- Draco metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacando la caja alargada- Feliz Navidad- La chica rió destapándola, abriendo los ojos ante la visión de la rosa, que fue colocada por dos manos masculinas en su cuello- lo sabía, te va perfecto. Draco la besó antes de sacar la otra caja de su bolsillo- ahora, Hermione Granger- se arrodilló frente a ella- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hermione dejó escapar dos lágrimas arrodillándose frente al rubio, besándolo, diciéndole que si entre besos. Draco la detuvo, colocó el anillo en su dedo y la ayudó a levantarse.

-En ese caso, tenemos cosas que hacer, tú, yo y nuestro hijo.

**_FIN. _**

**ElaloK: Gracias por el mensaje, espero que este también te agrade.**

**Carly: No sabía eso, sorry xD, que bueno que te gustara, ojalá este tenga el mismo efecto xDD, calro, que este no es triste xD.**

**Lorein20: Bien, gracias. Aquí está el que sigue.**

**Ghysella: Gracias.**


	4. Uno y Uno es igual a Tres

**Y aquí, sentada con mi vaso de ponche en la mano, viendo estrellas y la lluvia caer afuera, les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que el 2007 les traigan lo que mas desean.**

**Dedicado al año nuevo xDDDDDDDDDD**

**Advertencia: mucho alcohol involucrado en la creación de esto…………..y una que otra mala palabrita xDDD**

**_Uno y Uno es igual a Tres_**

Luna caminaba apresurada por el callejón aquél, tan sucio y asqueroso como todo en esa ciudad. Tenía miedo, si, pero también odio, y mas odio que miedo, por eso iba decidida a su destino, llena de temor por lo que podría encontrar.

Cruzó en una de las esquinas, luego en otra, el calor la invadía, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor cuando lo vio; el enorme Cadilac negro de su esposo.

_Oyó cada paso por el tacón  
Martillaban en dirección  
De su auto pero él  
Ocupado quitando el sostén  
De su compañera no supo ni si quiera  
Que venia su mujer _

Luna lo vio desde la distancia en la que estaba, y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, las cuales fueron quitadas con rabia por la manga de su camisa, su varita seguía en su bolsillo, como si de adorno se tratase. Suspiró y siguió su camino.

Vio aquellas manos que tantas veces la recorrieron a ella posadas sobre la piel morena de la otra chica, paseando por su espalda, acariciando mientras besaba su cuello.

Luna se acercó, sacó su varita, apuntó al auto y en instantes el mismo comenzó a arder, haciendo que las personas dentro salieran, gritando, aquella mujer sosteniendo su vestido sobre su pecho desnudo, con su ropa interior en las manos.

-Luna…- dijo él con los ojos abiertos y los pantalones por los tobillos.

_  
Adiós dijo ella y no alzó la voz  
Pero antes le abofeteo  
Por aquella escena infiel  
El orgullo tapó su dolor detrás de la rabia  
Pero ya las lágrimas se echaban a correr  
Y un coro canta...  
_

La rubia se acercó con su mano en alto y la soltó en el rostro del pelirrojo, dejándolo con la cara volteada y lleno de asombro.

-eres un maldito desgraciado- otra vez las lágrimas hicieron su magia, volviendo a posarse en los ojos azules- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? ¡IDIOTA!

-Mi amor….- trató de acomodarse los pantalones, pero no podía, eran retenidos con magia por la rubia.

-¡Mi amor un COÑO!- hizo que las varitas de ambos fueran hasta sus manos, donde las rompió en tres pedazos.

-¡LUNA!- gritó la morena acercándose con rapidez, tratando en vano de salvar su arma.

-eres una puta Lavender Brown- hizo ademán de golpearla, lo que la asustó, en cambio, con su varita, la rubia tomó los cabellos de la otra mujer y los volvió añicos, dejándolos chamuscados en el piso- ¡y se supone que eras mi amiga!

-Pero…

_  
Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien  
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular   
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás.  
_

-Adiós Ron- Las lágrimas corrían libremente ahora por la piel blanca- Te di todo lo que tuve, y aún así haces esto.

Ron trató de hablar, pero fue callado por un hechizo de la rubia, que, con todo el cuidado del mundo, hizo que las ropas de los dos frente a ella también comenzaran a arder, haciendo quedar a ambos desnudos ante el fuego.

-a ver como se las arreglan para llegar a casa, desgraciados hijos de puta.

Y sin mas, la joven rubia de ojos celestes desapareció, dejándolos tal y como estaban, sin ninguna forma de volver.

_  
Ayer en un barrio de otra ciudad  
Otro caso muy similar  
El marido encontró a su amigo y a su gran amor  
En mitad de un beso  
Se veía el exceso de lujuria y de pasión _

Después de estar en un largo viaje de trabajo, regresaba a casa, antes de lo previsto, para poder disfrutar del fin de semana en los brazos de su querida esposa, la cual siempre se preocupaba por todo lo que le sucedía y que siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que hacía.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia al ver en su cama a su mujer, Pansy, entre los brazos de otro hombre; nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini.

_  
Pues bien sobre el muslo de aquella infiel   
Se paseaba la mano cruel de la falsa amistad  
Y un testigo fue parte y juez  
En aquel juzgado  
Y con pistola en mano  
Se negó a perdonar  
Y un coro canta. _

_  
_-¡PUTA!- Gritó Draco sacando la varita, apuntando con ella a los dos habitantes del colchón, que, llenos de terror, cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos y gimoteaban palabras sin sentido al rubio.

-Mi vida, no es lo que cre…- comenzó aquella mujer, la voz le temblaba y los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No so ciego, Pansy- apuntó al hombre junto a ella y lanzó una maldición, al instante, Blaise comenzó a retorcerse de dolor- no soy tan imbécil como para pensar que estaban jugando a la casita.

-¡DRACO!- gritó la mujer, histérica, al ver como su amante se retorcía, comenzando a convulsionar lentamente.

-¡CALLATE, PERRA!- esta vez, la varita la apuntó a ella, y ambos, Zabini y Parkinson gritaban y lloraban de dolor.

_  
Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien  
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular   
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás_

Draco tomó la varita de Blaise, que descansaba junto a la cama, en el suelo, con todas sus demás pertenencias, y apuntó con ella a Pansy, y ella, luego de gritar una vez más de dolor, calló sin moverse en la cama, muerta.

Zabini gritó y trató de levantarse, pero Draco sonrió con malicia y colocó el Imperios en él, haciéndolo tomar su varita y apuntarse con ella.

-Pídeme disculpas- siseó Draco con la varita en alto.

-lo siento Draco, discúlpame, sabes que soy tu mejor amigo- la voz de Blaise sonaba llena de miedo, y este trataba de librarse del hechizo.

Pero fue inútil, Draco cerró sus ojos, pero aún así pudo entrever el resplandor verde del hechizo.

_Y vuelven a jugar a las escondidas  
La Querida y el Don Juan_

Salió del cuarto, luego de recoger todo lo que podía llevarse con él, sus ropas, sus pertenencias. El odio seguía reflejado en sus ojos, y con varita en mano, lanzó cualquier clase de combustible, cubriendo muebles y artefactos, todo estaba empapa con los líquidos alcoholizados que tanto le gustaban, regados por toda la casa.

Hizo que una pequeña chispa saliera de su varita mientras estaba parado en la puerta, y justo al momento que tocó el suelo, toda la casa comenzó a arder. Sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar alejándose de la pira gigante de fuego.

Y ahí estaba, dejando su casa atrás, cubierta en llamas.

_  
Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien  
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular   
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás._

Luna caminaba por la casa con lágrimas por toda la cara, recogiendo todo lo que era suyo, destruyendo lo que no, llenando todas las maletas con sus pertenencias, limpiando a cada rato aquellas gotas saladas de su rostro.

Terminó de tomar todo, cerró todas las maletas con magia, las encogió y las metió en sus bolsillos, y, con una última mirada a lo que fue su casa por varios años, desapareció, dejando atrás recuerdos dolorosos.

_Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien   
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular   
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás._

Draco se sentó en la gran mesa de la casa de sus padres, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, mirando el fuego en la chimenea. Apuró el último trago, suspiró y cerró los ojos, estuvo varios segundos así antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y empezó a caminar, con destino a su habitación en el tope de las escaleras.

_**Fin.**_

**¿Qué tal? Draco anda igual que yo, con el whisky en la mano xDDDDDDDDD**

**Ahora, los reviews………**

**Beautifly92: Gracias xDDDD**

**Carly: pos no, no ha nevado en todo diciembre xDDD, y dejame decirte q el primer fic de HP q leí fue un Draco/Hermione, pa que vos veais. Ojala te guste este!!!!!**

**Ani-Ceci: de nada xDDDD y CECI, querida, no todo puede ser color de rosas (especialmente, xq odio esos colores xDDDDDDDDD)**

**Que este año les traiga todo lo que desean!!!!!**

**Danybel.**


	5. Ella y Yo

**Esta vez, vengo con algo diferente!!! **

**Si lo se, da miedo que yo diga eso……..pero que se hace??? **

**Esta vez escogí una canción que ni a mi me gusta, pero que un amigo me pasó por correo y la letra me encantó, así que decidí usarla. Esta vez, lo que va a estar escrito es lo que hacen los personajes, donde están y demás, ya que sus palabras van a ser la letra de la canción.**

**Dedicada a Neferura. K, por que estaba hablando con ella cuando lo hice.**

**Advertencia: Realmente, no hay mucho que decir…………..solo que es un tema de engaño xDDDD**

_**Ella y yo**_

La puerta de la taberna se abrió, dejando ver una cabellera rubia entrando en ella. Los ojos grises se posaron de inmediato en el moreno sentado en la barra con los cabellos alborotados y con una bebida en la mano.

Draco se sentó junto a él luego de quitarse la chaqueta, pidiendo una bebida también, saludándolo.

-¿y eso que me llamaste aquí Draco?- le preguntó tomando un sorbo de su piña colada.

-Quería hablar contigo Harry- Tomó un poco de su Whiskey y suspiró- te quiero contar algo importante.

Harry esperó a que el rubio comenzara a hablar, y cuando lo hizo, le prestó toda la atención que pudo.

_Ella y yo_

_Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios_

_Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor_

_Somos su marido, ella y yo_

Tomó un poco de su vaso, dejándolo luego en la mesa, y comenzó la conversación.

_Mi esposa y yo_

_Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor_

_La dama perfecta, toda una belleza, ella es mi inspiración_

_Somos feliz ella y yo. _

Draco suspiró antes de seguir hablando, tomó un poco de su trago. La puerta de la taberna se abrió, dejando entrar a una pareja, pero los hombres no volvieron el rostro.

_Amigo ella y yo_

_Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión_

_Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector_

_Somos su marido, ella y yo._

Harry dejó el trago en la mesa y exclamó, con valor en la voz, de forma segura:

_¡Oye Don lucha por amor!_

Draco meneó la cabeza.

_¡No me aconsejes en tu posición!_

Harry golpeó la mesa con el puño, exclamando:

_¡Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!_

Draco movió la cabeza de lado a lado y susurró:

_No sabes quien es victima en la confusión._

Harry volvió a golpear la mesa, frunciendo el seño, posando una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio.

_¡Oye mi pana lucha por amor!_

Draco removió la mano del moreno de su hombro.

_No, no me aconsejes en tu posición._

Harry esta vez colocó ambas manos en su amigo, en forma de apoyo, y trató de que escuchara sus palabras

_¡Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón!_

Draco volvió a quitarse las manos de encima y tomó su trago, y, sin beber le contestó.

_¡Tú no sabes quien es victima en esta confusión!_

Harry tomó un poco mas de su vaso, hasta acabarlo y pidió otro, y, mientras el cantinero le buscaba su orden volvió a hablar.

_Mi esposa y yo, somos felices,_

_Dos almas matrices,_

_Se lo que es el amor._

_Por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor,_

_No lo hagas._

Draco tomó un poco de su vaso y apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos, con el codo contra la barra, hablando en esta forma.

_Mi amigo, ella y yo, teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación,_

_Pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación,_

_A solo hacer el amor._

Harry meneó la cabeza negativamente, posó su mano izquierda en la espalda del rubio y le dijo, con pasión en la voz.

_Ay ya te expliqué,_

_Cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer, _

_Y que el marido entiende que perdió su hembra,_

_Ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres._

Draco levantó el rostro y vio la sonrisa que su amigo acababa de profesarle y escuchó que de sus bocas salían más palabras.

_Y te repito lucha por amor_

Draco dejó el vaso en la barra y golpeó en ella con la palma de su mano, exclamándole:

_¡No me aconsejes en tu posición!_

Harry hacía oídos sordos a las palabras del rubio

_¡Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!_

Draco tomó un poco de su trago, y, con el vaso frente a los labios susurró.

_Tú no sabes quien es victima en esta confusión._

Harry le dijo entusiasmado, luego de tomar un poco de su trago.

_¡No seas tan tonto lucha por amor!_

Draco suspiró otra vez, bebiendo de nuevo, meneando la cabeza de forma negativa al ver el rostro del moreno lleno de emoción.

_No, no me aconsejes en tu posición._

Harry volvió a posar su mano en el hombro del otro, la cual fue quitada al instante por Draco.

_¡Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón!_

Draco solo volvió a repetir la frase que antes había dicho, mirando al moreno a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada que no dijera nada más.

_¡Tú no sabes quién es victima en esta confusión!_

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando a su alrededor, tomando de sus vasos.

Draco suspiró un vez más, y, luego de terminar la bebida y pedir otra, continuó hablando, la voz le temblaba un poco, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas, su piel algo sudorosa y una bebida nueva era depositada a su lado, en la barra.

_Amigo pido perdón yo nunca te fallé,_

_Me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver,_

_Y aunque todavía no puedo creer,_

_Lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender_

_Pues tú también llegaste a ese lugar,_

_Donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar, y aunque_

_No es fácil lo que voy a hacer_

_Admitiré que salí con tu mujer_

Harry se levantó de la mesa, dejando el vaso caer al piso, oyendo al rubio hablar.

_Salí con tu mujer_

Sin poder creerse las palabras, al moreno solo se le ocurrió decir:

_¿Qué?_

Draco repitió las palabras, con un nudo en la garganta.

_Salí con tu mujer_

Harry, meneando la cabeza solo podía susurrar, viendo directo al piso, mientras uno de los cantineros limpiaba el piso, los vidrios rotos.

_No, yo no estoy creyendo esto_

Draco volvió a repetirlo, con el corazón en el cuello.

_Salí con tu mujer_

Harry negaba una y otra vez, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

_No, No_

Draco, acercándose al moreno volvió a repetirlo, posándole una de sus manos en el hombro.

_Salí con tu mujer_

Harry removió la mano con brusquedad, enviándole una mirada cargada de odio al rubio, pasándose la mano por los negros cabellos, diciendo con odio en la voz sus siguientes palabras.

_Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer,_

_Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez,_

_Ya veo que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía_

_Que se iba pa' Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga,_

_Me mintió, tu y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamón,_

_Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensució,_

_Tu también, los odio a los dos._

Draco lo observaba, tratando de explicarse.

_No me entiendes_

_Que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto,_

_Me mata el dolor_

Harry meneó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, susurrando.

_Fue una traición_

El rubio estaba sentado en la barra, con la cabeza entre las manos, tratando lo mejor posible de no meter mas la pata.

_Perdí un amigo por la tentación_

Se levantó, y, con la voz ronca y llena de dolor le dijo:

_Perdón_

Harry, observándolo con odio, tomando su chaqueta de la silla y colocándosela, se dio la vuelta, no sin antes expresar su última palabra.

_¡¡ADIOS!!_

_**Fin**_

_**Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude con esto, y es la primera, y creo, que única vez que lo hago. Fue muy complicado para mi gusto xDD**_

_**Hasta la próxima, Danybel.**_


	6. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Hola!!! Que de tiempo!!!! Jajajaja**

**Hoy vengo con algo nuevo, una canción en ingles!!!!**

**Sin más que decir, aquí la tienen xD.**

**Dedicada a Draconiger, que algún día se pasara por acá……… xD**

_**"Truly, Madly, Deeply"**_

_  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

No sabes desde hace cuanto te amo, ni siquiera yo se eso. Pero cada vez que te veo mi corazón pega un vuelco. Muchas veces me imagino que estoy en tus sueños, que me paseo por tus pensamientos.

-¡Ron!- me gritas, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Si?

- ¿Acaso me estas escuchando?

-Para nada- le contesto, sonriéndole, pasándome la mano por los cabellos.

Suspiro. Me gustaría ser tu único amor.

_  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning  
_

Los días pasan, las semanas, y aún no me siento con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Tengo miedo, me cuesta hablarte de mis sentimientos, siento que vas a rechazarme, que vas a dejar que mi corazón se parta en mil pedazos. Te juro que seré fuerte y me armare de valor, solo dame un poco mas de tiempo por favor.

- De verdad, no se que decirte Ron- me dijo Harry cuando le pedí ayuda- no puedo decirle lo que sientes por ti, lo siento amigo, pero esta vez estas solo.

Ya lo sabia, pero me daba miedo admitirlo. Me daba miedo decirle "Pues si Harry, se que soy un cobarde y que aún no me lleno de valor suficiente, luego de casi siete años enamorado de ella de decirle la verdad". Suspiré y salí de la casa de Griffindor, caminando sin rumbo alguno, pensando.

_  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
_

Caminé por varios minutos, solo con pensamientos en la cabeza, y la mayoría de ellos eran de ti. De tu sonrisa, de tu mirada fija, de tus gestos al hablarme, incluso del color de tus ojos. ¡Ja! Nunca antes creí que caería Redondo y llenándolo todo de baba por ver tus ojos cafés.

Me tropecé con algo que había en el piso, y bajé la mirada para ver que era, notado que debajo de mi pie había un libro.

-No creo que se recoja solo- Y mi corazón dio un brinco. Hermione estaba frente a mí, con una pila de libros en las manos, mirándome de forma seria- Vamos Ron, no tengo todo el día, pásamelo.

-Claro…- Me agaché para tomarlo, pero al levantarme mi cabeza golpeó los libros en los brazos de la chica y cayeron al suelo, eso si, golpeando mi cabeza al hacerlo. – Auch…lo siento Hermione…- me agaché de nuevo, tomando todos los tomos, y colocándolos en sus brazos, con una sonrisa torpe en el rostro, y la mano en la cabeza, sobando el lugar afectado.

_  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you  
_

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaste, con la preocupación marcada en la mirada, y mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho…como te odio corazón….

-Si, no te preocupes- Sonreí, aún sobándome la cabeza- creo que debes irte, vas a llegar tarde a donde sea que vallas.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡CIERTO! - Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y yo solo sonreí. –Gracias Ron, ¡Te veo luego!- Salió disparada siguiendo su camino.

Me quedé observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido. Luego suspiré. Se estaba volviendo un mal hábito eso de suspirar a cada cinco minutos. Creo que es culpa de mi corazón. Una idea cruzó por mi mente, y sonreí, la había comparado con estrellas, que están tan cercanas pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Tan hermosas y tan brillantes, como ella.

Suspiré por milésima vez, andando de Nuevo, caminando sin dirección, cuando mi destino me hizo chocarme, o más bien estrellarme, con alguien más. Que día….

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
_

Me levanté con rapidez, ayudando a la rubia Ravenclaw a levantarse, que estaba sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Luna?- le pregunté, luego de que ella hubo terminado de acomodar sus ropas.

-Si, no te preocup…- Cortó sus palabras y me observó, con los ojos tan abiertos como siempre- ¿Y tú? ¿Tu estas bien?

-¡Claro que si!- dije, sonriendo- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te ves preocupado por algo…

-¿Por qué estaría preocupado yo?

-Cierto…- susurró ella, pasándose una mano por los cabellos- Por cierto, todos los Griffindors son leones por el valor que hay dentro de sus corazones- y, al terminar de decir esto, lo cual no me hizo sentido alguno, desapareció.

_  
Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come  
_

-¡RON!- gritó mi moreno amigo desde la punta de las escaleras, corriendo hacia mi- lo tengo…- dijo, respirando profundo- tengo una idea de cómo puedes hacerlo…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté, cosa que resultó ser demasiado estúpida.

-Pues que mas…- Harry torció los ojos, y me sonrió- Claro, no me lo pensé yo solo, le pedí ayuda a una chica…

-¿Ah?

-¡Que idiota!- Vi como se reía, para luego pasar su brazo por sobre mi hombro- Tengo la mejor respuesta que puede tener a tu gran pregunta.

-¿La cual es….?- pregunté, moviendo las manos, incitándolo a continuar.

-Dícelo de frente- Me llevé la mano a la frente, sin observarlo siquiera.- ¡Oye, es una buena idea!

-¿ah si?- dije, de la forma más sarcástica que pude- ¿y de donde la sacaste?

-Pues, le pregunté a Hermione.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Mi boca se abrió al igual que mis ojos- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

-shhh…no grites que estamos en medio de un pasillo…- susurró, mirando a los lados por si alguien venía- Pues si, le pregunté a Hermione como le gustaría a ella que un chico se le declarase, y eso fue lo que me dijo.

-Muy obvio…

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..  
_

Bien, ese mismo día, después de la cena, caminando, o más bien vagando, por uno de los pasillos, volví a tropezarme con alguien. O si, era mi día de suerte…Y lo peor del caso, es de nuevo contigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntas, con preocupación en todo el rostro, no solo en los ojos.

-Si, perfecto ¿Por?- contesto, acomodándome las ropas.

-Desde esta mañana te noto extraño…

-Es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…- Te contesto, sin siquiera mirarte.

De repente siento como mi cuerpo está pesado, y caliente. Siento como mis mejillas se calientan al extremo, casi como si me quemara, y la garganta me arde.

-¿Hermione?- mi voz sale ronca, me paso la mano por la frente, secando el sudor que hay en ella.

-¿Si?- me dices, de lo mas normal, aún preocupada por mi.

-Tengo algo que decirte…

_  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
_

En esos momentos siento como mi garganta está completamente seca, hasta tragar me duele, y fue algo que hice bastante. Tragué varias veces, tratando de que las palabras salieran, pero se me hacía imposible.

-¿Ron?- tu voz se oye distante, pero hace que mi corazón brinque como siempre.

Y sucedió, todo volvió a la normalidad, solo que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y sentía como si se me fuese a salir del pecho, y entendí las palabras de Luna. Solo me hacía falta un poco de valor…

-Me…-comencé a hablar, pero en un tono tan bajo que ni yo mismo me escuchaba- Me gustas- dije, a tono casi normal, con el rostro cubierto en sudor y las manos apretadas a mis costados.

En ese momento entré en pánico al ver como te quedaste completamente callada, con la mirada clavada en mí y los ojos completamente abiertos.

_  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
_

-Ron…- susurraste, luego de varios segundos, que se volvieron eternos, de silencio

No dijiste nada, solo te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste, sorprendiéndome. Mis temblorosas manos se posaron en tu espalda, tratando de devolver el abrazo, pero no dejar de temblar, de moverse descontroladamente. Y escuché tu risa cerca de mi oído.

-Oh Ron…- susurraste luego, sin dejar de reír, y sin soltarme- Ron…- dijiste mi nombre unas cinco o seis veces más, sin soltarme, y sentí como mi hombro comenzaba a humedecerse.

-Tú también me gustas…- Me dijiste, separándote un poco de mí y vi como por tus mejillas corrían las lágrimas. Yo las limpié con la punta de mi pulgar, sonriéndote- Te amo Ron…y no sabes desde hace cuanto…

-Me hago una idea- le contesté, sin dejar de sonreírte- créeme…

Reíste un poco antes de inclinarme y darme un beso en la mejilla, tomando mi mano luego y jalándome hacia la casa de Griffindor.

_**Fin.**_

**Este no fue como los otros, el uso de la canción fue completamente aparte de los hechos, pero sirvió para el contexto general. ****Cuando consiga la traducción (una buena, digo xD) la pongo acá**

**See ya later! **

**Danybel. **


	7. Break Apart Her Heart

**Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas de uno de mis grupos favoritos, y es tan linda xDD****, esta vez, dedicada a Lav, por que así lo quise xDD**

_**"Break Apart Her Heart"**_

When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer  
You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home  
The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters  
And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all

Harry caminaba de un lado al otro, preguntándose donde estaría su novia, preocupado de que algo le hubiese pasado. No contestaba las cartas que le había escrito desde la semana pasada, y lo único que supo de ella fue de una pequeña notita que decía "estoy enferma" de hacía tres días.

Había decidido salir a dar un paseo para despojar su mente, caminando sin rumbo por las calles, llenas de gente, de Londres. Hacía un buen clima de otoño, sin viento, como a él le gustaban, pero su vista cambió de rumbo al notar a una pareja y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

Se acercó con rapidez hacia ellos y llamó a la chica por su nombre, cuando esta volteó el hombre que la acompañaba la tomó de la cintura y le dijo que no prestara tención.

Harry volvió a llamarla, acercándose a ellos, mientras la pareja se alejaba cada vez mas rápido.

_  
__As she follows him around like you follow her around  
And he doesn't even care and your figuring out  
The only way your gonna keep somebody around  
Well I'm about to let you know  
_

-¡Ginny detente!- Harry la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a voltearse -¿Qué demonios significa esto?- Dijo, señalando al hombre junto a ella.

-Lo siento Harry, de verdad, pero…- Sin decir nada mas, se quitó el guante de cuero negro de su mano derecha y se sacó un anillo de diamante del dedo anular –No puedo seguir con esto.

Harry sintió el dolor y la rabia acumularse en su cuerpo cuando vio como la pelirroja le depositaba el anillo de compromiso que le había dado hace casi tres meses en la palma de la mano, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir caminando como si nada con su pareja.

_  
__There's something I don't wanna understand  
The only way a woman is gonna want a man  
The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands  
Is breaking apart her heart  
Don't tell her she is the reason that you live  
Don't give her everything that you got to give  
If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live  
Just break it, apart her heart  
_

El moreno volvió a su apartamento, tomó todas las cosas que le había dado la pelirroja en su larga relación y las tiró al fuego, junto con el anillo de diamantes que acaba de sacarse del bolsillo.

Fue hasta la cocina por un trago y se sentó en el sofá frente al fuego, viendo como las fotos y los adornos se quemaban, haciendo que la estancia oliese a plástico quemado, pero eso a él no le importaba. Acaba de descubrir que, aunque siempre le dio todo lo que quiso, después que le dijo que tanto la amaba, después que abrió su corazón a ella, Ginny solo se burló de él y se fue con otro.

-Pero- Dijo, dando un sorbo a su trago –El karma lo arregla todo.

_  
__Can't you see the way she's crying?  
Well that's what keeps her trying, she knew that she could have you  
And he don't give her what she wants  
There's truth about this, you say you want to be noticed  
Well if you want to be noticed you gotta learn to break some hearts  
Don't try to understand  
_

Y más razón no podía tener. Menos de dos meses después la pelirroja estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas, pidiéndole perdón, pidiéndole que la tomase de vuelta, que todo lo que había hecho fue un error.

-Por favor Harry, yo te amo- le decía, arrodillada ahora en la nieve –Por favor, te lo suplico, dame una nueva oportunidad.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo?- preguntó Harry, sin dejarla pasar en ningún momento, con la mirada seria.

-Porque yo se que tu también me amas.

Harry rió con fuerza y cerró la puerta en la cara de la pelirroja, acomodándose luego en su cómodo sofá verde a leer un libro.

_  
__There's something I don't wanna understand  
The only way a woman is gonna want a man  
The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands  
Is breaking apart her heart  
Don't tell her she is the reason that you live  
Don't give her everything that you got to give  
If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live  
Just break it apart her heart  
_

-¡Hasta cuando te tengo que decir que no!- le gritó el moreno a la chica que lo acosaba en una tienda, sin dejarlo caminar.

-Hasta que me aceptes de nuevo- contestó ella, con mirada decidida.

-En ese caso…- Harry cambió su actitud y tomó a la pelirroja por los hombros- Te muevo yo.

El chico dejó a Ginny de pie en la tienda mientras salía riendo, la pelirroja comenzó a llorar y a gritarle que aunque fuese lo último que hiciera lo volvería a tener a su lado.

Harry solo rió oyendo los "juramentos" de la chica, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una rubia en la calle.

_  
__Can't you see what you've done?  
What I've become, what I've become.  
Can't you see? Can't you see?  
_

-Harry ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Ginny, con lágrimas en el rostro, en otro intento desesperado de ganarlo de vuelta.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?- le contestó este, tomando su abrigo del perchero –Es por tu culpa que esté así.

_  
__I don't understand this cruelty  
I don't understand but now I see  
_

-¿Por qué dices eso Harry?- preguntó ella, intrigada.

-Porque me rechazaste cuando te di todo lo que pude darte por irte con un tipo que ni le importabas, solo porque te trataba como un trapo- Salió de la casa y cerró con llave –Ahora, si no te importa, tengo una cita.

El moreno se alejó, sin volver la vista hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, seguramente llorando de nuevo.

_  
__There's something I don't wanna understand  
The only way a woman is gonna want a man  
The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands  
Is breaking apart her heart  
Don't tell her she is the reason that you live  
Don't give her everything that you got to give  
If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live  
Just break it apart her heart  
_

Harry regresaba de un fantástico almuerzo con su nueva novia, Caroline, una morena despampanante de ojos azul marino que siempre sonreía, para encontrar frente a su casa, sentada en la escalera de entrada, a Ginny Weasley, esperando por él.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó él, sin ganas, mientras subía abría la puerta de su casa.

-Por favor, Harry, dame otra oportunidad- Harry entró y dejó la chaqueta en el recibidor.

-Pasa- La pelirroja entró a la estancia, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, fallando al hacerlo –No te acomodes que no te vas a quedar por mucho rato.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó ella, abrazándose a si misma.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- le dijo, de forma sarcástica –Es tu culpa que yo sea así como soy, imposible de darte una nueva oportunidad.

-¡Claro que no! es porque estás enfadado…-

-¿Y por qué demonios me enfadé?- preguntó Harry, alzando un poco la voz, tranquilizándose luego –Entre mas mal te trato, mas vuelves a venir¿Acaso no lo ves¡Te gusta que te trate como una muñeca de trapo!

_  
__I don't understand this cruelty  
I don't understand... it's just not me  
I don't understand this cruelty  
But now I see_

-No, Harry, no lo entiendes…- comenzó ella, siendo interrumpida por el moreno que abría la puerta, indicándole que se fuera.

-Oh, si que lo entiendo, y gracias por explicarme con tus acciones que la única forma que una mujer se quede conmigo es que la haga llorar- Y sin decir mas le cerró la puerta la joven que se hallaba afuera, llorando desconsoladamente.

_**FIN**_

**Ok, se que puse a Ginny aquí medio (no, MUY boba) pero ¿Qué se hace? Dan ganas de hacerlo xDDDD**

**Espero y les guste.**

**Danybel.**


	8. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**Bueno, esta canción tiene historia conmigo, no tiene nada que ver con mi vida, pero la primera vez que la oí me encantó y la tuve grabada en la mente hasta que la pude bajar, ****así que esta va dedicada a mi xDDDD**

_**"**__**Why don't you kiss her?"**_

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Ya no podía soportar sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, me molestaba el hecho de ser un cobarde, pero¿que le iba a hacer? Es mi naturaleza. Suspiro derrotado, doy vueltas en la cama y pienso. Ella es perfecta. Nada le hace perder la razón, nada la enoja, bueno, casi nada. Y lo peor del caso… ¡Es mi mejor amiga!

He pasado años con ella, le he dicho todos mis secretos, bueno, ni tanto que se los dije, ella los descubre sola. Me vuelvo a mover, tratando de acomodarme en mi cama, buscando el sueño que no me llega y sigo pensando. En ella, eso es en todo lo que pienso cuando no me puedo dormir. y no solo ahí, sino también cuando la veo, pienso, me imagino, como podría ser todo si solo le dijera…algo.

_  
Why don't you kiss her__?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

Y, de repente, como si contestase todo lo que estoy pensando, una voz e mi cabeza me dice, como si fuese lo mas lógico y normal del mundo. "¿Por qué no la besas?". Y le contesto "Porque me da miedo". La vocecita solo ríe y me dice mas cosas, tratando de darme ánimos para dar aquel primer paso, pero, como siempre lo hago, me digo y me repito que soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Es imposible.

Y la vocecita, como si fuese la misma Hermione diciéndome que es lo que quiere que yo haga, me dice, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo "Pero si no se lo dices ella nunca se va a dar cuenta" ¿Crees que no lo se? Suspiro de nuevo. Me vuelvo a mover y suspiro otra vez. Soy un maldito cobarde. Y, solo pensando en ella, en su sonrisa y en su forma de hablar, me duermo.

'Es hora de levantarse vagos' dice ella, con alegría, tirando de las cobijas, sonriendo como siempre.

'Pero aún tengo sueño Hermione…' Oigo a Harry decir, mientras bosteza.

'Ron, vamos, ya va a ser hora de desayunar' Yo me remuevo entre las sabanas y me tapo la cabeza con ellas.

'¡Es sábado, por Merlín!' digo, sin ánimos ni de moverme.

'Lo que pasa es que tu eres un perezoso' contesta ella, sin molestarse 'Y cuando tengas hambre no vengas a molestarme. Harry, te espero abajo' Y sin mas, se fue.

Yo me di la vuelta, viendo a la ventana, mientras Harry se levantaba de su cama, suspirando. No dijo nada y yo tampoco, pero, con cara cansada se metió al baño y yo me quedé viendo las nubes por la ventana. Solo con tenerla cerca mi corazón salta de emoción, diciéndome '¡Vamos Ron, ahora, tómala entre tus brazos!' y siempre me tengo que calmar, ignorando su mirada, tapando mi rostro. Soy un cobarde…

_  
__Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If __you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_

Bueno, no es de las mejores y más brillantes ideas que he tenido en toda mi vida, pero me estoy dando golpes contra la puerta del cuarto. Lo se, parezco loco, pero nadie me está viendo así que no me importa. Bien, la razón por la que esté haciendo esto es simple: por lo que he estado diciendo por los últimos tres años de mi vida. Porque soy un cobarde.

Ya se está volviendo aburrida palabra pero es la verdad. No me hace falta que alguien mas me lo diga, yo mismo puedo decírmelo. Suspiro y me alejo de la puerta, sentándome en mi cama, viendo el techo y me digo a mi mismo 'vamos Ron, tienes que hacerlo'. Me levanto y salgo del cuarto en busca de mi mejor amiga.

_  
What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself  
_

Respiro hondo y abro la puerta de la biblioteca. Ella me dijo hace unas horas que iba a pasar toda la tarde aquí. Tengo miedo, no que se puede pasar si lo hago. Mi mente queda en blanco al verla ahí sentada, con la mirada pegada a las páginas amarillentas de un gran tomo. Me acerco a ella con cuidado, tratando de no ser notado, pero su mirada se levanta con rapidez y me sonríe, invitándome con la mano a que la acompañe.

'¿Qué sucede Ron?' Me pregunta, con el semblante preocupado, con un dedo en una parte específica del gran libro.

'Nada' Contesto, un poco asustado. Mi corazón está palpitando más rápido que antes, y, aunque trato, no me salen las palabras.

'Estás actuando extraño' Me dice, levantándose y tocando mi frente 'Al menos no es fiebre'

Mis mejillas se ponen rojas y mi corazón se pone a retumbar en mi pecho. Me lleno de valor y me levanto, quedando muy cerca de ella.

'Ron ¿Qué…?' Pero no la dejo terminar. Uno mis labios a los suyos por un instante, sorprendiéndola, para separarme luego con rapidez, y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya yo estaba corriendo fuera del lugar.

_  
__Why don't you kiss her? Tell her you love her?  
Why don't u tell her? Tell her you need her?  
Why don't you let her see  
the feelin__gs that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_

'Ron' Me dice Hermione, acercándose a mi, en la sala común de Griffindor, después de la cena, a la cual no asistí. Yo abrí la boca para decir algo, pero ella se me adelantó 'No tienes anda que decir' Caigo derrotado en el sofá, tapándome el rostro con ambas manos y suspirando.

Hermione ríe con calma, y yo la observo, quejándome con la mirada mientras ella se sienta a mi lado. '¿De que demonios te ríes?' le pregunto, con un hilillo de voz.

'Estás actuando bastante divertido' Ríe de nuevo y yo la observo. Me encanta verla reír y sonrío 'Mejor así'

'Hermione¿no te molestó lo que hice?' Le pregunto, sin poder contenerme un minuto más.

'¿Por qué abría de molestarme?' Yo me sorprendí al oír esto de su parte 'Fue… divertido'

Yo abrí la boca en asombro y ella rió de nuevo, acariciándome una de las mejillas con la punta de sus dedos. Mi mente se puso en blanco de nuevo mientras ella se acercaba lentamente a mí y me daba un beso en los labios.

_  
Why don't you kiss her?_

Ella se separó un poco de mi y sonrió, tomándome de las manos 'Un beso fue todo lo que hiciste para conquistarme' Yo sonreí y la besé de nuevo.

_**FIN **_

**Espero y les haya gustado xD**

**Danybel.**


End file.
